Strange Relationship
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Their relationship truly was strange. Rated T. Now a Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Relationship**

**Authors Note: This is my first, and probably only romantic pairing of this sort. It is also an AU fic. I figured that, I've been reading them a while, and I decided why not just try my hand at it? I've found that it's always an interesting read when it comes to this particular pairing.**

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this fic to my good friend, Gamma Orionis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Their relationship truly is a strange one.

That was what Harry Potter thought as he laid in his king sized bed with his wife on top of him, with his fingers running through her hair, and felt her breath on his chest as she slept. It always felt nice, especially after a good round of shagging.

It always had been, and it always would be, an extremely unusual relationship. They both knew that society would never fully accept it, nor would it ever fully understand. Aside from the over 20 year age gap between them, she had an extremely dark past.

Of course, he didn't honestly care about what people thought about him or his wife. He just wanted to live his life without anyone trying to control it. That was one of the things that he shared in common with her. But despite their similarities, their relationship was based only on them both wanting companionship and their attraction to one another. He didn't love her and she didn't love him. In fact, the only reason they had married was because Harry had felt that, after getting her pregnant, it was the only honorable thing to do.

But it was still very unusual. After all, who would have thought that the Boy Who Lived would end up with Voldemort's Right Hand?

Even now, it didn't make sense to him, or to Bellatrix. But somehow, they had managed to keep it together and to make it work.

It had all began about 5 weeks after the Final Battle. Ginny, who had been distraught with the death of her brother, Fred, had broken up with Harry because he had not been all that big of a help. When they had broken up, she had gone back to Dean Thomas.

That night, Harry had gone to the Hogshead to be alone and to think things through. As soon as he had gotten his drink, he happened to look over to the right, and saw a woman who was apparently on her 12th glass of Firewhiskey. It was obvious that she was depressed, so he went over and tried his best to comfort her.

At first, she had brushed him off, and tried to make him go away, but eventually, she came around and drunkenly told him that the only man she had ever truly loved had been killed. When Harry continued to press for information, being the curious person that he had always been, she revealed that she was going to kill herself, for she had nothing to live for anymore.

Harry then proceeded to try and take her wand away from her, which had led to her trying to curse him, which had led to them wrestling for it. Just as he had managed to get on top of her and had gotten it away from her, their faces were only 2 inches away from each other.

She had been the one who initiated their first kiss, and soon, they were snogging right there on the floor of the pub. Aberforth had then told them to get a room, which they promptly rented from him. After Harry had managed to cast privacy charms upon the room, she took his virginity, and taught him how to pleasure a woman. They then proceeded to make love until midnight, when they promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, when they had finally woken up, they had been cuddling. When they saw who they were cuddling, they promptly broke loose of it, and aimed their wands at each, ready for the other to make the first move. When they finally realized that neither was going to do anything, Harry finally asked her how the hell she had managed to survive.

She had replied that she had made a clone of herself so that she would be able to do twice as much damage. When Molly's curse killed the clone, she witnessed Harry kill Voldemort. She had wanted to kill him right then and there, but she also knew that she now had a wonderful opportunity. Everyone thought she was dead. She had felt that this was a chance to live a new life.

But apparently, she hadn't been able to discontinue her old thought's about Voldemort, and had realized that she now had nothing to live for. She then proceeded to break down, and had started sobbing, because now she had truly betrayed her Lord by sleeping with his worst enemy and the man who had killed him.

Despite the fact they had been on opposite sides, Harry knew that she had genuine tears, and was truly depressed. So, he did something that he or Bellatrix, never thought he would do. He went over, and proceeded to use his shirt to dry her tears away. She had then proceeded to grab onto his shirt, and had proceeded to bury her face into it and his chest, and had proceeded to soak it in her tears.

After this continued for about an hour, she had finally stopped crying. Harry had then told her that even though they were enemies, nothing on the face of the Earth should make someone to want themselves dead. He asked her if they promised never to speak of what had happened the night before, would she promise not to kill herself.

She had agreed, and they both then parted ways after Bellatrix had put her glamour charm on herself once again.

However, their promise didn't last long. Soon, they were both thinking about the other, and had realized that they needed to see each other again. So, Harry had sent her a letter using his new owl, telling her that they needed to work their shit out so they could get on with their lives. So, they met once again in disguise at the Hogshead, and after renting a room, proceeded to get into a shouting match, that had both of them worried that the privacy charms they had cast wouldn't hold.

Soon, they were in each other's faces, yelling as loud as they humanely could, but soon, one thing led to another, and the next thing they knew, they were both panting from the tremendous orgasm they had given one another. After they had fully recovered, they realized that it was obvious that they were attracted to one another, but it was also obvious that they didn't love each other. So, after Bellatrix had made the Unbreakable Vow to never hurt him, they decided to become 'friends with benefits'.

They then decided that, to satisfy both of their own needs, they would meet 4 times a month, under a disguise. Bellatrix decided to cast a glamour charm upon herself that would only come off when they were in private. To the public, she transformed into a 27 year old, blonde beauty, and had received a new life as a result.

However, Harry's monthly disappearances didn't go unnoticed by Sirius, Hermione, or Ron. After the 10th shag, they had confronted him when he got back. It was obvious to him that he wouldn't be able to lie to them, he came out and flat out told them the truth.

Of course, they were a combination of angry, shocked, and flat out pissed off. After about 4 hours of ranting from each of them, they finally realized that they wouldn't be able to talk sense into his head, and after he told them that she had made to the Unbreakable Vow to never hurt him, Sirius went with him during his next visit, and after confirming that Bellatrix was only sleeping with Harry to relieve her own sexual frustration, had told her that he didn't approve of it. However, he also knew that they were both adults, and while he couldn't stop them, he also told her that if she did in fact hurt him, that if the Vow didn't kill her, he would. Hermione and Ron had followed him as well, and had given Bellatrix their own various death threats.

So, they continued their relationship, though they no longer confined themselves to the Hogshead, and after much deliberation, had decided to become roommates at the Flat that Harry had purchased.

Soon, however, Bellatrix had revealed something shocking to Harry. She was 4 weeks pregnant. They hadn't been using protection, so they knew it was their own fault. After he recovered from the initial shock, Harry went out for a while to clear his head, and returned 3 hours later. He then told her that there was only one honorable thing to do in his eyes, and had proposed to her right then and there.

They married at a small church out in the country, and had a hell of a honeymoon. It was a quite ceremony, and only Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were there. Because Cygnus Black had been long dead, Sirius was the one who gave Bellatrix away, and had given her another death threat, just incase. Ron had been his best man and Hermione, to Bellatrix's dismay, had been her maid of honor.

They had now been married for 10 years, and only Harry saw her true form, as she had never taken off the glamour charm.

They still didn't love each other, and they had both decided that they more than likely never would. But still, they had developed a certain affection for one another that only they seemed to understand. Their two children had been named James Orion Potter, and Lilly Aquila Potter.

As Harry continued to think about how their truly strange marriage had came about, Bellatrix mumbled, "Come on, Harry. You know I hate being on the bottom."

Harry laughed at her statement, and flicked her ear to snap her out of it. She then proceeded to headslap him.

Truly strange indeed.

**Author's Note: So, whatcha think? Did I do good? Let me know. I might write another one. God bless.**


	2. Resolutions

**Resolutions**

**Author's Note: Remember how I said that Strange Relationship would probably be my only Harry/Bellatrix fic? I lied. I've decided to turn it into a series of sorts.**

**Shout Out: I'd like to thank Gamma Orionis and Captive Crimson for helping me with this fic. I'd also like to dedicate this fic, once again, to Gamma Orionis. She's probably my only female friend on this site.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

Harry sat on the roof of his old flat as he stared out at the stars. He had long decided that it was his best place that he could think things through. Currently, he was trying to think of a good resolution, as well as think about his relationship with his wife. Since it was his personal tradition to make a New Year's resolution and follow threw with it, he wanted to make sure that it was one he could legitimately follow threw with.

It was New Years Eve, and it was only 10 minutes to midnight. He was sitting on a lawn folding chair that sat next to another one, and had a bottle of Firewhiskey with him, so he could toast to the New Year, and New Millennium, of 2000.

It had now been 2 years since he began going out with Bellatrix Black, and a year since they had married. Both of their children were in bed, and as far as he knew, Bellatrix was probably sleeping as well.

Though they didn't love each other, they both had an affection for each other that only they understood fully. They both knew that they enjoyed each other's company, and were both mutually attracted towards one another. Add to the fact that the sex between them was fantastic, and you got whatever it was that they had.

'Still can't believe we ended up together.' thought Harry. As he thought that, a voice said, "Hello, Harry."

He turned around and saw Bellatrix sitting down on the second lawn chair and run her hair through his curly hair before cracking open her own bottle of Firewhiskey. After a few seconds of silence, he asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

She replied, "Yeah. Plus, it was always a tradition of me and my sisters to stay up until Midnight on New Years Eve."

He nodded at that before taking a swig of his Firewhiskey. She finally broke the silence by asking, "Have you made your own resolution for the New Millennium?"

He replied, "I've thought about it, and I personally think it could be one we both could do."

She looked at him curiously and asked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

He smiled as his watched beeped, signifying it was now the year 2000. He said, "To find love during the New Year."

He waited anxiously for her answer. She finally replied, "Absolutely. Happy New Year, Harry Potter."

As she spoke the words, she raised her own bottle of Firewhiskey, and Harry did the same. Clinking them together, he said, "Happy New Year, Bellatrix Potter."

**Author's Note: Whatcha think? Please do not favorite without reviewing. God bless.**


End file.
